Люциус Ланнистер
by Freizer
Summary: Люциус Малфой был сложным человеком.Он совершал плохие поступки,но был готов на все ради семьи. Судьба решила дать ему новый шанс и так он стал Люциусом Ланнистером. Куда приведет его путь теперь?Какой фигурой он станет в Игре Престолов?
1. Пролог

Пролог.  
Каждый шаг давался все тяжелее. Лестницы связывающие Утес Кастерли все помещения замка между собой были известны на весь Вестерос своей печальной славой. Другой бы уже сдался и остановился, но только не Люциус Ланнистер. С рождения привыкший к крутым лестницам замка, к пугающей других высоте и мрачному великолепию отделки каждой детали даже Люциус, однако соблюдал осторожность ступая по высоким ступеням.  
До сих пор многие помнили о смерти Титоса Ланнистера, получившего инфаркт на одной из них.  
Воспоминание о собственном деде заставило Люциуса презрительно скривится, все что он слышал о своем предке говорило о слабом и недостойном своего высокого положения человеке. И такая смерть только подтвердила это.

Наконец достигнув нужной галереи Люциус остановился и быстро оглядел свой внешний вид, нельзя было предстать перед отцом, грозным Тайвином Ланнистером в неряшливом виде.  
Не зря его имя вызывало трепет по всем Семи Королевствам, у отца был жесткий и холодный нрав, даже к своим детям он относился отстранено и требуя абсолютного повиновения.  
Нетрудно понять почему все его дети оказались подальше от него. Серсея, старшая сестра в Королевской Гавани, правит страной вместе со своим пьяницей-супругом. Недалеко от нее и Джейме, близнец Серсеи и рыцарь Королевской Гвардии, ну а младший брат Тирион...Люциус даже думать не хотел где именно может находится и что делать его непутевый младший брат. Только Люциус постоянно находился в родном замке всех Ланнистеров. Отлучаясь только для исполнения воли своего отца.  
И сейчас возможно он опять должен будет собираться в путь, ведь отец вызвал его к себе, а именно дорогой обычно заканчивались их нечастые разговоры.  
Удостоверившись что с его красно-золотые одежды в полном порядке, а сам он не выглядит запыхавшимся Люциус спокойно подошел к личным покоям отца, и не обратив внимания на пару стражей спокойно прошел в покои.  
Личный кабинет отца был великолепен даже по меркам Утеса Кастерли , мирийский ковер на полу, потолок, очень высокий потолок по стенам которого были выгравированы львы.  
Посредине кабинета стоял большой деревянный стол на котором была огромная карта Вестероса. За этим столом и сидел Тайвин Ланнистер. Войдя в кабинет, Люциус спокойно сел за один из стульев, что стояли для гостей и стал терпеливо ждать.  
Он знал что не стоит отвлекать отца, как только он сочтет нужным он сам начнет разговор.  
Тайвин Ланнистер презирал многие вещи на этом свете и одной из них была поспешность.  
Сам он всегда все старательно планировал и не торопился.  
И вот, наконец отец отложил положил письмо на стол и поднял взгляд на своего сына.  
Немногие в Семи Королевствах могли выдержать тяжелый взгляд этих зеленых глаз. Говорят сам Безумный Король Эйрис Таргариен отводил глаза ,чтобы не чувствовать на себе такой взор.  
Люциус спокойно ответил на взгляд зеленых глаз, своими цвета стали.  
Да, это было единственное что отличало его от типичной внешности Ланнистеров, в остальном он соответствовал всему — он был высок и строен, а его длинные волосы были золотые, хотя и чуть тусклее чем у Джейме или Серсеи .

«Джон Аррен мертв.»Произнес Тайвин и лицо Люциуса невольно дрогнуло от неожиданности, пусть Десница короля был немолод, но слыл сильным мужчиной .  
«Уже объявлено кто станет новым Десницей?»  
«Да...»,Тайвин ненадолго замолчал и отвернувшись продолжил, «Эддард Старк.»  
И снова Люциус почувствовал удивление.

«Это неожиданно...мне казалось что Старк не любит покидать свой Север и не хочет влезать во всю ту грязь что наполняет Королевскую Гавань?»  
«Ты забываешь о том, что наш король и лорд Старк друзья с детства, видимо для Роберта Баратеона важнее чтобы рядом с ним были собутыльники, а не благо государства.»

«А вот это вполне ожидаемо.»На секунду Люциус позволил себе саркастически ухмыльнутся, но тут же стал предельно серьезен, помню о нелюбви отца к улыбкам.  
«Ты поедешь в столицу и проследишь за ситуацией, мне не нравятся слова сказанные Лизой Аррен о причастности Ланнистеров к смерти ее мужа. Должен ли я напоминать тебе чьей сестрой она является?»  
«Кейтлин Старк, жена будущего десницы. Да, это определенно создает новые осложнения...»  
«Твоя сестра слишком самоуверенна и надменна чтобы я мог доверить ей самой решить все затруднения, она доказала это когда не смогла договорится об воспитании мной наследника Арренов. Твоего брата же не волнует ничего кроме сражений на мечах. Теперь же Лиза Аррен сбежала в Орлиное Гнездо вместе с отпрыском и достать её будет можно лишь с осадой .»  
Люциус заметил что отец пропустил имя еще одного его брата, Тириона, но не стал ничего говорить.  
«Роберт уже успел отправить мне новый заем , ему хочется устроить турнир в честь нового десницы, что же, он получит деньги ,а заодно ты проследишь за своей семьей и не дашь им развалить все чего достиг дом Ланнистеров. Я уже отправил ему ответ, что вместе с деньгами Роберт получит нового члена Малого совета, сейчас как раз освободилось место Мастера над Кораблями, которое освободил оскорбленный выбором десницы Станнис Баратеон .»  
«Да, отец. Когда мне выезжать?»  
« Отправишься через 2 дня, вместе с большим отрядом, ты не успеешь присоединится к делегации короля, так как пока ты доберешься до столицы они уже отправятся на Север, но эту проблему мы обернем в свою пользу, пока в Королевской Гавани не будет большей части ты будешь готовиться к приезду короля и десницы и турниру, за это время я ожидаю что контроль над столицей уже будет в твоих руках .Надеюсь, ты все понял?»  
«Да, отец, я сейчас же начну собираться.»  
На это Тайвин молча отпустил сына взмахом руки.


	2. Глава 1

Глава 1.Уроки

Раздражение так и рвалось наружу. Люциус всегда не любил долгие сборы. Однако врожденное чувство самосохранения требовало тщательной подготовки отряда и самого молодого Ланнистера. И за всем приходилось следить лично, так как внимательность к мелочам никогда не являлось чертой сира Лайла Кракехолла.  
Что же, у него были другие плюсы — чудовищная сила, которая и заработала ему прозвище Могучий Вепрь и небольшой ум, который позволял Люциусу с легкостью направлять силу рыцаря туда, куда Ланнистеру было угодно.  
Вот и сейчас вместо того, чтобы собираться в путь, рыцарь задумал позабавится, наблюдая за

дракой своих оруженосцев, которых сам и стравил.

Вздохнув, Люциус спустился во двор и подошел к стоявшему на отдалении от смеющихся латников, сиру Бенедикту Бруму, мастеру над оружием в Утесе Кастерли.  
Седой, но все еще крепкий, старик вызывал уважение одним своим видом.  
«Милорд, приготовления уже начаты.»

На лице мастера, испорченном кривым шрамом идущим по всему носу и лбу , и лишь чудом прошедшем мимо правого глаза, промелькнула улыбка, но тот час погасла. Он, как и все ближайшее окружение лорда Тайвина давно привык к манере своего сюзерена и тоже старался не улыбаться лишний раз. Однако при Люциусе он мог иногда позволить себе пошутить или улыбнуться, пользуясь правом одного из воспитателей молодого Ланнистера.  
«Мне все еще неизвестно ни сколько людей в моем отряде, ни сколько золота мы будем везти...»,резкий врыв смеха заставил Люциуса прерваться и он взглянув назад, увидел что драка закончилась победой одного оруженосца и падением в лужу грязи другого.

«Прошу прошения милорд, я сейчас же оправлю их собираться!»  
Старый мастер и сам не любил расхлябанности, а уж вид всегда выпивающего сира Лайла заставлял его морщится так сильно, что его и без того страшный шрам становился совсем уж безобразным.  
«Я сам займусь моими людьми», ответил Люциус ,«для вас есть другое дело — повозки для золота и припасы людей которые поедут на них .»  
Получив поклон в ответ, Люциус развернулся и нарочито спокойно пошел к Лайлу Кракехоллу.  
Это был далеко не первый раз когда сир Могучий Вепрь испытывал терпение Ланнистера на прочность. О, таких случаев было изрядно и далеко не сразу Люциус понял почему именно ему досталась такая ноша, командовать этим отрядом бывших пьяниц и гуляк. Все началось с признания Люциуса наследником. Тайвин долго ждал что Джейме решит занять свое законное место первенца и скинет свой плащ рыцаря Королевской гвардии, но того никогда не интересовала власть. Люциус знал что Семеро наградили старшего брата куда большим воинским талантом, но вот в качестве правителя он считал себя гораздо сильнее. И в какой- то момент отец с этим смирился. Хотя Люциус с завистью знает что отец до сих пор мечтает чтобы его титул получил именно Джейме.

После объявлением своего второго сына наследником Тайвин Ланнистер решил сделать из него достойного правителя и стал уделять ему куда больше своего времени, чем прежде, неустанно следя за его успехами и неудачами. Сначала Люциуса отправили следить за финансами замка вместе с мейстером Крейленом, тогда ему пришлось узнать куда уходит каждый золотой и на что. Бесконечные расчеты вызывали раздражение и головные боли поэтому не стоило удивляться почему самому Тайвину пришлось объяснять цели такого обучения.

Навсегда Люциус запомнил один из самых долгих своих разговоров с отцом , когда ему было всего 14 лет. В тот день отец так же вызвал его к себе и заставил пересчитать все траты за последние полгода со словами: «...богатство дома Ланнистеров не только и не сколько из-за золотых рудников, но из-за умного расходования и что только глупец не считает все сам, а отдает контроль над финансами работнику, ожидая что тот не будет запускать руки в чужой карман. Запомни сын — во всем мире ты не найдешь никого, кому ты можешь полностью доверять. Стоит тебе отвернуться и всегда найдется тот, кто решит что он и сам достоин управлять твоими деньгами, твоими людьми, твоим замком и в конце концов твоей жизнью. Сейчас наш род возвысился и снова занимает место одного из самых сильных во всем Вестеросе, так неужели ты думаешь что мало тех желает занять наше место? Не будь свою глупцом Люциус! Нужно ожидать удара в спину, чтобы ты мог от него увернуться и держать ладонь на рукояти меча чтоб отрубить врагу голову.» Таким был первый урок от Тайвина, решившего избавить сына от наивности и лени.

Ему стало 16 лет когда настал второй урок.  
Это был год 289 после Прибытия Эйгона.  
Год Восстания Бейлона Грейджоя.  
Они пришли под покровом ночи. Туманная ночь Ланниспорта вдруг озарилась росчерками стрел и корабли Ланнистеров начали гореть.  
Их внезапная атака окупилась сполна — никогда флот так не беззащитен, как стоя на якоре в порту.  
Самого Люциуса разбудил звон колоколов, он как раз остался на неделю в городе по поручению отца, когда все и случилось.  
Когда он закрывал глаза на сон, то все было тихо и спокойно, а открыл то подумал что его должно быть куда-то перенесли спящим.  
Звон колоколов, запах гари с моря, крики и плач людей, все это навалилось со всех сторон и стало казаться он попал в какой-то дурной сон.  
Пытаясь придти в себя он заставил себя встать и начать одеваться, второпях руки неуклюже запутались в одеждах и тогда Люциус остановился и глубоко вдохнул.  
Конечно, у него не было с собой лучших доспехов, они были слишком тяжелы и неудобны для повседневных нужд. Под рукой был лишь более хрупкие доспехи, наподобие тех что у городской стражи, но конечно гораздо богаче и с искусной гравировкой львов на ней.  
Он еще не успел закрепить плащ, как к нему в комнату вбежал Киван Ланнистер, дядя Люциуса и капитан стражи города.  
«Мы атакованы проклятыми Кракенами!», дядя тяжело дышал и был очень мрачен, «Мы уже потеряли флот и сейчас тоже может случится и с городом. Я отправил ворона твоему отцу, думаю он уже собирает войска, но не стоит и надеяться на быструю помощь.»  
«Сколько у нас осталось людей?»  
«Стражи было около 8000, а сколько в городе рыцарей или наемников сами Семеро не смогут подсчитать. В любом случае толку от неорганизованной толпы ничтожно мало. Думаю тебе следует отправится в замок. Твой отец не простит мне если его наследник умрет по моей вине.»  
«_Отступить в замок? В неприступный Утес Кастерли, что практически невозможно взять штурмом...Да, там будет безопасно...Но, такой побег, без попытки отбить город, даже без участия Люциуса в битве, не забудут. Над ним будут насмехаться по всем Семи Королевствам, как над львом что убежал от одного вида кракена.» _

«Мой отец первый скажет что не должно льву бежать поджав хвост. Я остаюсь и буду сражаться. Это тоже мое наследство.»  
Во внимательном взгляде сира Кивана промелькнуло что-то похожее на уважение.

«Тогда больше не будем тратить время на разговоры, у нас впереди битва и тысячи кракенов которых нужно убить. Не будем заставлять их ждать.»

Во дворе их уже ждали рыцари и запряженные лошади. Им пришлось проскакать по узким улочкам, проносясь в опасной близости от бегущих в страхе людей. Но все же не все убегали, по пути к ним то и дело присоединялись разрозненные разномастные отряды. Одним из таких отрядов командовал сир Стаффорд Ланнистер, родственник Люциуса из младшей ветви рода. Еще издали увидев бледное лицо Стаффорда, Люциус презрительно скривился, большего ничтожества он и представить не мог. Сир Стаффорд даже сейчас пытался казаться мудрым военачальником и искусным воином, однако судя по количеству раненых среди его воинов он уже успел загнать их прямо под мечи железнорожденных. Как будто случайно Стаффорд стоял возле тел убитых врагов, видимо этот вид должен был внушать должное уважение к нему. Люциус подумал что больше к дураку подходила ужасная трупная вонь.  
«Вижу вы тоже собрались показать этим пиратам почему нельзя дразнить льва.» Весь вид сира Стаффорда Ланнистера то большое одолжение, которое он делал родственникам, позволяя вмешаться в битву.  
«_Ты не лев и сколько бы ты не рычал все равно получается мяуканье кота.»_

«Не стоит недооценивать врагов, сир! Тем более что это не просто пираты.»Попытался образумить его сир Киван. «Мы воюем с Грейджоями и только глупец может посчитать их легкой добычей.»

«О, думаю мы достаточно много порубили этих вояк. Ничего стоящего на земле они не показали. Вместе мы легко очистим наш город от этого жалкого отребья.»  
«Думаю твои наставления не достигнут речи, дядя.»С усмешкой произнес Люциус, «вряд ли такому великому воителю вообще нужны чьи-то советы.»

Покрасневший Стаффорд уже собрался ответить гневной отповедью как вмешался Киван: «Не стоит ссориться перед лицом общего врага. Милорды, обратите свой гнев на железнорожденных!» Дождавшись кивка от Люциуса, дядя незамедлительно скомандовал идти дальше к входу в гавань.

Чем ближе они становились к морю, тем сильнее становился запах гари, когда дядя приказал им остановится у многих был кашель и слезились глаза.

Они остановились перед баррикадами из телег и мешков, которые перекрывали всю дорогу до пристань. Один из стражей пригласил их в небольшой более-менее крепкий дом, судя по обстановке тут жила семья булочника , сегодня этот дом служил командным штабом. Войдя, Люциус не сразу узнал в усталом и раненом в плечо рыцаре еще одного своего дядю, Гериона Ланнистера. Сейчас в нем было трудно узнать того вечно улыбчивого Смеющегося Льва, как его называли. Хмурый и напряженный тот как никогда походил на своего старшего брата Тайвина.  
« Наконец-то ты привел воинов, Киван! Кракены хорошенько прижали нас и сейчас уже вовсю высаживаются в наш город. Мы не можем высунуть и носа из-за укрытий, а им только того и надо. Стоит дать им время и многие из нас не переживут эту ночь.»  
«Ты предлагаешь вылазку.» Медленно проговорил Киван смотря поверх головы Гериона.  
«Конечно же, это именно то о чем я и говорил! Соберем силы в кулак и ударим этим ублюдкам прямо в их мерзкие морды.» Никто не удивился что первым безрассудную атаку в лоб поддержал Стаффорд .

«Это очень рискованно...Нас не так много и может будет лучше дождаться подхода лорда Тайвина. Достаточно будет перекрыть укрепиться на подступах в гавань и не дать им пройти.»  
«Как будто кракены будут сидеть и смирно ожидать подхода брата, Киван. Они будут прорываться, у них лишь два пути — сражаться или уходить назад в море. Сейчас еще не все их корабли высадили десант, нужно бить пока есть возможность!» В запале Герион махнул рукой на бухту, где догорающие корабли с алыми знаменами все еще озаряли тьму в которой Люциус еще шестнадцать не пришвартованных кораблей железнорожденных .

«Сейчас, когда остатки нашего флота и их собственные корабли не дают всей их флотилии подойти к берегу. Потом же они сожгут наш город и сядут на свои корабли плыть домой, вместе с набранными у нас рабами. »

Сир Киван Ланнистер открыл было рот, но тут же его закрыл, явно не зная что ответить. Он не мог решить что сделать, какой выбор принять.  
И смотря на его растерянное лицо Люциус все понял — дядя всю жизнь следовал за Тайвином, притворяя в жизнь его указания и теперь не мог решиться на собственный шаг.  
Умный, храбрый, идеальный исполнитель без собственных амбиций.  
Но сейчас ему надо было выбрать путь и весь риск, вся ответственность ляжет на него.  
И поэтому он стоял, судорожно глотая воздух и пытаясь решить что делать.  
Именно в этот момент Люциус решил вмешаться и встав между спорщиками заговорил: «Когда обе дороги одинаково плохи, умный поищет третью.»  
«У тебя есть идея, племянник?»  
« Это наша земля, наш город и мы знаем каждый ее закоулок. Мы ударим, сцепим их боем и отойдем, заманим в нужное нам место, а там накинемся со всех сторон и перебьем всех до единого. Железнорожденные будут сожалеть о том что посмели сунуться в логово льва! »  
Ты просишь многое. Если план провалится то мы все можем сгинуть. А виноват буду я.»  
«Я не прошу, дядя. Я, как наследник своего отца, требую. Его тут нет и значит я становлюсь вашим сюзереном и имею мое право решать и держать ответ за это решение .»

« Заманить...но куда?»Стаффорд выглядел не впечатленным. «Да и последуют ли железяне прямо в ловушку?»  
«А я хотел чтобы именно вы милорд и командовали засадным полком. Это воистину сложная задача потребует самого талантливого военачальника. Очень жаль что вы не хотите показать себя во всей красе, придется поискать вам замену. »  
«Что? Я не говорил...то есть, если милорд Киван согласен на этот план, то я полностью готов.»  
Видя что родственник отвлекся Герион задал самый главный вопрос.«А что насчет места засады?»

«Думаю вы все знаете где это. Самый глухое место возле гавани, там где и происходят большая часть ограблений и убийств в Ланниспорте...  
«Улица за борделем»,усмехнувшись утвердительно произнес Киван.  
«И все же это слишком опасно, племянник. Не думал что именно ты будешь предлагать такой рискованный план. »  
«Я уже приготовил и ворона и гонца к отцу, дядя. Узнав наш план у него не останется выбор, кроме как поспешить к нам на подмогу с гарнизоном Утеса Кастерли. Отец не сможет устоять перед возможностью ответить на удар и превратить болезненное поражение в досадное недоразумение. »

Киван пристально смотрел в глаза Люциуса и будто найдя ответ на свой вопрос, решился. И посмотрев на Стаффорда произнес:«Тогда милорд, советую вам приготовится, на рассвете вы исполните свое обещание. Идите же.»Как только тот ушел на достаточное расстояние дядя продолжил разговор.

«Почему ты заставил Стаффорда вызваться на такую опасную задачу? Я, Герион...да кто угодно справился бы лучше.»  
«Несомненно даже что мой четырехлетний племянник Джоффри командовал бы лучше. Однако его наемники не будут слушаться нас, а это около трети наших мечей. Предлагаю разделить их на три группы и разменять с вашими людьми, чтобы они не решили вдруг поменять сторону. Да и вам дядя Герион предстоит куда более сложная задача — сманить ублюдков к нам на клыки, а вам дядя Киван командовать силами что будут держать основной удар . А со сиром Стаффордом я отправлюсь сам. И возьму с собой своих людей чтобы наш мудрый сир был по сговорчивей. »Улыбка на лице Люциуса не предвещала ничего хорошего в случае неповиновения родственника.  
Подумав, сир Киван вздохнул и согласно кивнул.  
«Да будет так. Но, я настаиваю что бы ты взял с собой и сира Лайла Кракехолла. Он сильнейший после сира Горы из всех рыцарей твоего отца и послужит тебе крепким щитом в случае нужды. »  
Простившись с родственниками Люциус догнал Стаффорда и уже вместе они отправились готовится к сражению.  
Вскоре к нему подошел весьма высокий рыцарь в такой тяжелой броне на вид, что Люциус подумал что вряд ли бы смог в ней пройти и десяти шагов.  
«Милорд, меня послал к вам ваш дядя.»  
«Сир Лайл я полагаю?» Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Люциус продолжил, «Мне сказали что ваши бойцовские навыки не знают себе равных, что же у вас будет возможность проявить их во всей красе. Учитывая какой сброд эти наемники, чем больше со мной настоящих воинов тем лучше. »  
«Ха, клянусь Воином, это правда! Молокососы и пьяницы! Я один убил больше, чем они все вместе взятые! »  
« Но они нужны нам сейчас. Эти трусы совсем попробуют сбежать в любой момент, наемник воюет за золото, а мертвецу богатство ни к чему.»  
«Было умно разделить их, старшина пусть и возражал, но заткнулся после обещания сира Кивана укоротить его слишком болтливый язык. Сир Стаффорд ошибся с назначением своего заместителя...слухи ходят о нем нехорошие. »  
«А я и не имел еще удовольствия познакомится с ним. Кто же это?»  
« Марек Лысый его кличут, говорит что он с Штормовых Земель, но кое-кто считает что он один из последователей Утонувшего Бога, напиваясь он всегда твердит про то как боится

умереть на суше...  
«То есть Стаффорд знает что его наемниками командует один из тех самых кракенов, что сейчас грабят наш город и ничего с этим не делает?»  
«Я сам слышал что сир Киван уговаривал его поменять старшину, но отказался, сказав что это все слухи, а человек Тарек достойный и ни разу не заставлял сомневаться в себе.»  
Холодная ярость просто заполонила Люциуса и он уже с трудом сдерживал себя.  
«Если сир Стаффорд не желает прислушаться к голосу разума, то у меня не остается выбора.»  
_«Эту проблему надо решить и я знаю к кому следует обратиться...Жизнь стоит не так уж и дорого, тем более посреди войны.»  
_Среди воинов что сопровождали наследника Утеса Кастерли был один особенный человек, которого звали Рэндон, пробыв присягнувшим рыцарем у Тайвина Ланнистера более пяти лет он сыскал славу опасного и хитрого человека, который не чурался грязных делишек._  
«_Милорд, чем я могу вам услужить?» На лице рыцаря не отражалось ничего, но в глазах блистал огонек интереса. «_Он почуял выгоду и все его равнодушие лишь маска.»_

«Сейчас в стенах Ланниспорта слишком много железнорожденных...И возможно среди нас тоже есть такие...Мне нужен человек, который проследит чтобы это не стало проблемой.»

«О, не сомневайтесь, я знаю такого человека. Но, что за награда ожидает исполнившего ваше задание?».  
«Три дракона сейчас и три после.» Получив деньги Рэндон поклонился и собрался уйти, но в последний момент оглянувшись спросил: «Будут ли у вас милорд, еще какие то пожелания ?»  
«Все должно быть чисто. Если дело будет сделано хорошо, то возможно позже я обращусь снова.»  
«Все будет сделано, милорд.» Отпустив наемника Люциус решил попробовать уснуть.

Битва началась за час до восхода солнца.

Конные рыцари, с сиром Герионом во главе, нанесли мощный удар по пиратам, но не стали пытаться проломить весь строй врага, а дождавшись сигнала начали отступать на подготовленные позиции. Опьяненные близкой победой и наживой островитяне бросились вслед за убегающим противником и невольно растянули свои силы по узкой улице, в конце которой их ждали закрепившиеся за укреплениями воины Кивана Ланнистера, который криком начинает атаку. Лучники до того лежащие на крышах домов поднимаются и в железнорожденных летят первые стрелы.  
Пропустив всадников, стража сомкнула ряды и ощетинившись копьями приготовилась к столкновению.  
Мертвые тела и нежелание бросаться на копья сыграли плохую шутку с железянами и их войско останавливается. Преимущество в стрельбе у лучников Ланниспорта и видя что пираты в нерешительности остановились золотые плащи уже было воодушевились, но и у островитян был свой командир.  
Таким яростным криком , что он на мгновение перекрыл шум боя, Виктарион Грейджой погнал свое воинство вперед, несмотря на потери. «Вперед! Вперед железнорожденные!» Кричал он, «То что мертво, умереть не может!»

Столкновение и последующая рубка были страшные и стражи начали шаг за шагом отступать. Железян было слишком много и они лезли вперед выдавливая противников.  
Еще немного и строй бы не выдержал, когда наконец Люциус скомандовал атаку.  
Он уже дважды останавливал порывы Стаффорда броситься в бой, во второй раз пришлось пообещать что Кракехолл отрежет ему язык если он еще раз откроет рот.  
Выглядя как всегда холодным и спокойным Люциус на самом деле был весьма обеспокоен.

У железнорожденных оказались опытные командиры и они едва не обрушили все планы Ланнистера. Слишком много воинов оставалось в бухте и не один уже раз ему приходили в голову мысли что возможно придется бросить родственников и отступить, когда ему принесли ворона с посланием .  
Прочитав Люциус кровожадно улыбнулся и повернувшись к воинам прокричал: «Мой отец уже близко! А с ним идет и смерть для пиратов. Скоро эти жалкие ублюдки узнают что Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги! Так не дадим же им сбежать от наказания, вперед рыцари, в атаку! »  
Услышав о скором приходе подкреплений воины воодушевились и вскоре уже железянам пришлось не сладко.  
Удар с тыла заставил их развернуться и разделиться, ослабляя натиск на силы Стаффорда.  
Сам Люциус впервые убил в этой атаке. Он не был в первых рядах конников, но даже ему пришлось не сладко. Лететь на коне с копьем наперевес было тяжело, а прорези шлема не давали разглядеть что происходит вокруг. Его учили конному бою и он знал что нужно делать в теории, но все таки рыцарем был Джейме, а не Люциус. И сейчас, с трудом сохраняя направление острия копья на врага он с ждал мига удара. Можно было только надеяться что он не промахнется. Другой бы помолился, Люциус всегда считал это глупостью и предрассудками и поэтому он лишь покрепче сжал копье и стиснув зубы приготовился. Удар!  
Сшибка выбила воздух из легких, а шит врага не выдержав удара сломался. Люциус скорей выпустил из рук больше не нужное копье.  
К нему уже подбегали трое противников, окружая. Выхватив меч Люциус пришпорил коня и налетел на подбегавшего сзади пирата с топором. Тот явно не ожидал от него такой прыти и не успел опустить занесенное оружие на Ланнистера, когда Люциус взмахом меча перерубил ему шею.  
Оглянувшись Люциус увидел что Могучий Вепрь оправдал свое прозвище, попросту втоптав в землю одного и уже приканчивал другого.  
Но, не успел он перевести дыхание как ему снова пришлось сражаться, железнорожденные поняли что их хотят отсечь от кораблей и пошли на прорыв.  
Люциус успел убить еще двоих, но в третьей схватке копьем был ранен конь и уже пешим Ланнистер оказался лицом к лицу со столь огромным островитянином, что даже сир Лайл казался с ним нормального роста. «_Клянусь Семерыми, да он ростом с самого Грегора Клигана!_ »  
С таким противником следует состязаться только в ловкости, и Ланнистер стал кружить вокруг врага. Тот, однако, ждать не собирался и обрушил удар молота на то место где только что стоял Люциус. Решив что это шанс, Ланнистер бросился в атаку. И оказался в ловушке, рыцарь лишь притворился что не успевает поднять оружие. Отскочить времени не оставалась и Люциусу оставалось лишь уповать на крепость щита.

Удар рыцаря чуть не сломал щит Люциуса, а самого его отбросил на несколько шагов.  
Теряя сознание он успел увидеть бьющихся великанов посреди битвы — Кракехолл дрался с огромным рыцарем.  
Очнувшись Люциус оказался в Утесе Кастерли. Вскоре он узнал что они победили, хотя железнорожденные и смогли уйти. Что командовал атакой Виктарион Грейджой, брат восставшего Бейлона Грейджоя и именно Виктарион и был тем могучим гигантом.  
Кракен сбежал в море, а у Ланнистеров больше не было кораблей для преследования.

Через два дня после сражения Люциус был вызван к отцу.  
Лорд Тайвин был очень недоволен.  
«Ты разочаровал меня, сын. Вместо разумных действий ты решил пойти на риск и проиграл.  
Если бы я не пришел на помощь, то ты был бы мертв, а Грейджой бы сжигал Ланниспорт. »  
Люциус согласно склонил голову «Это так, отец. Я ошибся. »  
Лорд Тайвин ничем не выдал своего удивления, но он явно не ожидал таких слов.  
«Ты не споришь...Значит ты не так безнадежен как я уже было подумал.»  
Помолчав Тайвин продолжил уже о другом «Сир Стаффорд мертв, как и его заместитель. Причем последний при весьма странных обстоятельствах — говорят он пропал еще перед битвой и возможно дезертировал, тебе есть что мне сказать по этому поводу?»  
«Мне очень жаль нашего родственника и я обязательно зайду к вдове выразить свое соболезнование. Но на то это и война и на войне люди гибнут.»  
«Действительно. Тогда перейдем к больнее важно проблеме — наемники что остались от отряда сира Стаффорда. Раз ты еще показываешь признаки здравомыслия то с этого дня они станут твоими. Делай с ними что хочешь, но чтобы они не позорили цвета нашего дома!  
Если я узнаю что они останутся такими же бесполезными пьяницами и лентяями что сейчас, то я больше не буду давать тебя шансов.»  
«Да,отец.»  
«Однако, несмотря на все ошибки, ты кое-что сделал правильно. И за это я награжу тебя — сир Лайл Кракехолл, которому ты обязан жизнью, будет твоим личным телохранителем с этого дня.»


End file.
